


Beauty from a Land of Desolation

by FrustratingMischief



Category: The Avengers (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Intersex!Loki, Jotun!Loki, M/M, Multi, Other, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrustratingMischief/pseuds/FrustratingMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Loptr of Jotunhiem was born a Runt, and last-born child of King Laufey and his mate Farbauti. To get the Casket back and bring peace to the nine realms, he's been given to the blood-thirsty and battle-craving barbarians they call Aesir. Loptr is forced into a marriage as a young teen thinking he's to marry Odin the conquerors old son - yet is shown a man slightly oder then him with the clearest blue eyes he's ever seen. Taken with his lack of pronunciation in his name, he decided to go by the name Loki Laufeyson.</p><p>Thor tries to make this beauty fall in love with him, but is his romantic and loving gestures enough, or does the blue beauty still wish to return to Jotunhiem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: http://frustratingmischief.tumblr.com/

It was not unknown that Loptr would be used as a bargaining chip to his father. Since the moment he learned to read and understood the odd noises emitting from his parents mouths called words he knew.  
To Laufey Loptr would be nothing more then a whore used to get them into Asgard's ranks. 

The wedding was planned to be in Asgard, preformed by the All-Father himself. Loptr himself had never seen an Aesir, yet grew up on the stories of what they had done to his people in the great war over Midgard. They'd pushed the Jotnar back, slaughtering children and women to the brink of extinction. Since the Jotun women had been nearly wiped out, the people were not able to reproduce quickly.

This led them to a starved planet, with less food and people. They had been in poverty since then, with the casket being taken away. Loptr knew why he was being given to Odin's son. This was his father's only chance in getting the Casket back.

A knock on the door shocks the Prince from his thoughts, the iced wall melting away to reveal the shadow that had hidden behind it. His Dam; Farbauti walked in, his face gentle. “Small one,” he cooed sitting on the edge of his bed. “Please don't be angry at your father. It's better for you.” he started.

“He doesn't care, he only wants the bloody casket. He has never cared for me – only for Bey and Hil...”

“Lopt... You are not safe in Jotunhiem. You are fragile. And one thing you and I can do... Is produce children. You have seidr Loptr and this makes other Jotuns have a need. They would use you son. And that is no life for a Prince. No son of mine will be in danger.”

“So you hand me over to the Aesir? The barbaric brutes, the men and women who slaughtered our women and children, who nearly killed father? How am I to be safe there?!” he demanded a small nervous chuckle as a he stood from his bed to pace in his room. 

Farbauti stood placing his hands on Lopt's shoulders. “Odin and Laufey have a peace treaty. You will marry Odin's first born son and bare heir's to the throne. Once that is dealt with you may return home if you so wish it... Once the Casket is returned.”

“The casket is to be returned when I consummate this marriage and breed with that insufferable pink-skinned Aesir and I have NO intention of doing so.”

“Please Love.” his dam asked. “Do you think we are happy sending you off? Your brothers and I have already tried to beg Laufey to keep you here, but hard as it may seem this IS the safer route. I'd rather have you well-fed and living well then in poverty and in danger here.”

Loptr said nothing staring at the floor. He let out a sigh and nodded. When the Wedding came he'd say his last goodbyes and look into his Aesir's eyes. He'd make sure that the Prince of the Eternal Realm would know that he would not settle easy. He would not give in.

His Dam took his leave once Loptr had stayed at his balcony for a while, no longer uttering a word. The small Prince gazed out over the Palace, the ice that cracked and fell, the water droplets, the thin layers of frost and the fresh snow that dusted the iced rails. 

He may not have been treated well here, yet this dark place would always be his home. “Asgard is no home of mine...” he muttered, hand coming to rest on his cheek as he leaned over the bannister overlooking the snowed gardens. Everything in those gardens were mostly iced branches, and roses made of ice. He'd always wished to see a real one. The colour of his blood-red eyes perhaps.

When Morning came, Loptr had been awake early, staring again over the iced terrain. His dam and his eldest brother Hilbindi came in, with things to dress him in.

“Your wedding little brother.” Hil said. The thin man looked over his shoulder nodding lightly. He'd dress himself before leaving.

~ ~ ~

Laufey had been sitting on his Throne, Farbauti at his feet when Loptr emerged from behind a grey pillar. His ankles and wrists held many gold chains and bracelets, Gold and ice braces over his arms, and calves. His neck supported a gold chain with a snake embedded within it as a symbol, and a feathered cloak hung over his shoulders. 

His horns had been plated with Gold, as well as some jewels braided in his Raven hair. He truly looked like a Prize. Laufey's cold eyes swept over him and nodded once. With that Loptr knew he'd been seen as good enough to go, hanging his head and crossing his arms. 

Tears brimmed his eyes when he was ushered away with the Jotun ambassadors and his brothers. 

“Ready Loptr?” asked Beylistr. The Prince looked up, placing the ice-crown over his head and nodded.

“Let's meet the Aesir...” he said giving one glance back to the snowed mountains of Jotunhiem, before the bifrost came and whisked them to the realm he was to call home.

It was a swift ride, and his eyes grew as he took in the array of colours and gold that shined within his view. Though he had thought he'd hate it, Lopt would agree that it was in fact beautiful. Instead of only Blues and reds like his own planet, there were the colours of anything he could think of, and a scent of freshly picked fruits. 

He'd been lost in his own world when his brother caught his attention pointing to the Bridge. There stood the Aesir's welcoming party, and at the head of it stood a large man on a white horse. He descended with a smile pacing foreward. 

His eyes had the same blue hue of Loptr;s favourite icicles. His hair the golden shine of that in the city. The man held out his hand taking Lopt's smaller ones within his. A flash of purple took over his cheeks and the man gave a small chuckle to this.

He looked only slightly older then Loptr.

“I'm Thor... You must be... Lopteer? Loopter?” he said trying to pronounce the name. Lopt tsked and shook his head.

“Loki. Call me Loki.”

“Loki..” he repeated, like it was the most beautiful name he'd ever heard.


	2. Chapter 2

“Loki.”

“Yes, You may call me that Aesir,” the prince said ripping his arm away. Lopt rubbed his hands together as if he'd touched something dirty and foul, rubbing the lingering filth from his nails. Bylistr cleared his throat beside him stepping forward.

“Sorry your majesty. Lop-- I mean Loki is still young, only the age of 17. He's not quite used to such things.”

The Golden prince still looked at Loki, a smile on his freshly shaven face. “It's quite alright... I'm only 21 myself.” he said still looking over Loki. When the Jotun Prince looked into his eyes with disgust Thor only found beauty in them. “I won't hurt you,” he said holding out his hand. “Come? You can ride with me if you've never ridden a horse before.”

Loptr hissed, baring his sharp teeth before regretfully taking the larger hands following the crowned Prince. Thor picked him up by the waist, a gasp coming from Loptr's parted lips as he was straddling the horses sides. The Aesir hopped up behind him, reaching for the reins, his large arms resting on The Princes sides.

“It do you well Aesir if you refrained from touching me.”

This statement only made Thor chuckle. Lopt felt be-littled as those bright blue eyes rested on his chiseled face.

“Come now Loki... We are to be married in a few hours. You'll have to get used to me touching you.”

Loki's eyes grew wide. He wanted to scratch those eyes from his sockets. Before he could regretfully do so, Thor's boots kicked the horse, making it head down the Bridge. 

Loki's eyes snapped wide, hands winding around Thor's wrists to hang on, sinking his back to his chest. It was odd, the difference in sizes. Loki was small and fragile compared to Thor's large squared shoulders. He was every bit different then this Prince. 

Where he himself was dark and bony, angular and thin – Thor was muscular and proud, Long Gold hair and bright. He could see why tales were told of a room lighting up in his presence.

The horses stopped outside the palace doors, the Aesir and Jotun parties dismounting with ease and heading inside. Thor was the last to get off his horse, helping Loki down. Trying to get away and stay with his brothers, Loptr headed for the doors when something grabbed hold of his thin wrists.

Loptr looked down to see Thor's hand there, following the skin up to his face where blue eyes shone bright. “I thought perhaps you'd like to get to know me. And see the Gardens? They are in bloom this time of year.” he said.

Loki glanced away. 

“If this is your idea of making me swoon you'll have to try harder. I will never want this marriage, Thor.” he snapped walking towards the Trees he supposed were in the Gardens. 

Thor said no word, and Loptr thought perhaps he'd broken his attempts and wooing him. If only he knew the Golden Prince never gave up so easily. Thor placed a hand on the small of his back, though he only turned away quickly keeping distance between the two.

Thor gave a small pained smile pointing to a few of the plants explaining what they were. Loki gazed around at the colours wondering if there were any red roses he'd read about in books and tales of romance. If Thor was to woo him like they would in other places a flower should be presented, should it not?

“Here... Loki I have a gift for you.” he spoke up. The Jotun Prince turned and crossed his arms, walking slowly behind this Prince as Thor bent down to pick something. He tugged lightly and heard a snap before presenting what it was to the Blue Prince.

Between Thor's fingers was a rose – however not red, it was different shades of blue, the tips white almost like it was covered in ice. Loptr's delicate fingers reached up to take the flower, pulling it gently from his hands. He smiled lightly, looking up when Thor spoke.

“It reminded me of you. Beautiful yet covered in Thorns, Frozen and blue.” he said proudly like a Child presenting something to it's parent, seeking approval. Loki held a tough gaze watching him.

“Hmm... Your attempts are futile Odinson. They won't work.” he said bitterly turning on his heels. Once away he smiled lightly at the thing in his hands, Thor trailing behind him like a puppy back to the Golden Palace.

~ ~ ~

Loptr was in his room that he'd been given, getting dressed for the Ceremony. The Aeisr hand-maidens had already bathed him, softened his hair and brushed it, plating it with flowers and other jewels before braiding and curling certain parts. 

He sighed as they fitted some things to wear when a knock was heard at the Door. “Enter.” he spoke, watching as his brother stepped in. Lopt glanced at the women waving his hand, “Leave us.” he said coldly. The women left swiftly, only the two brothers in the room.

Loptr felt tears brim his eyes, holding them back when he realized this may be the last time he sees his elder brothers.

“Loptr... Father wished me to give this to you.” he said coming forth as he unwrapped something in his hands. It was a bears fur, a white beasts. The Prince ran his fingers through it looking up at him. 

“Father gives me a dead animal for my wedding?”

“No... It's... for your consummation. It's to be placed under your hips. To prove the deed was done, and the treaty of peace is signed.”  
Upon hearing those words, Lopt's mouth formed a tight line. 

“He wishes to see blood to prove this?” he asked with a scoff turning away. “Who says I'll give in so easily?” he asked, venom laced in his tone.

“I am to wait until the morning... And there should be evidence for me to show to father, and The All-Father.”

Loptr's blood went cold and he hung his head. “...I see.”

Bylistr only sighed placing it over the bed he and Thor would later share this evening. “The wedding starts in a few minutes. Let me finish getting ready.” he said forcing his brother to leave the room.

Once he was gone he let the tears fall.

~ ~ ~

Thor paced in the hall, thousands of people had showed up to the Royal wedding, chatting and speaking on the rows beside the aisle. It was true that maybe for once in his life the Golden Son of Asgard was nervous. Loki had not been what he was expecting. He was young, and smaller then Jotuns. Fair and beautiful, his eyes a different shade. 

He had thought he'd be marrying a monster that was depicted in his childhood stories, no horns or hair, dark eyes and large. But Loki was different. He had long thin hair and had been covered in exotic chains and jewels. If there had ever been a woman Thor had found beautiful, none compared to his betrothed.

Thor jumped when music began to play, as he stood taller. His red cape was long and trailed behind him, as he was dressed in his battle armor and feathered helmet. His eyes glanced to the Jotuns entering the room and sitting before he saw him enter.

Loki walked gracefully, head held high. His eyes had shown anger and a ferocity Thor wished he'd not seen. He was a picture of grace, beauty, and fear all at once. His horns were covered in gold and green, a thin fabric of red swung around his hips with a trail behind his backside. A veil of white that was translucent had been draped over his head, and jewels hung around his neck and ankles. 

Thor smiled widely and held a hand out, as Loki's long-nailed fingers twined with his as he stood beside him. Thor beemed throughout the entire ceremony, and Loki only showed hate and misery.

When the final words were spoken, Thor turned to face Loki, cupping his cheeks to kiss him softly. Loki's lips were cold yet warm, smooth and new. He pulled away and wiped the lone tear that fell down his cheeks.

“Don't cry... Please Loki. This is not the end of your world, only a new one.”

“That's why I'm saddened, Odinson.” he bit back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha and you all thought there would be smut in this one... don't worry watchers - Soon! But I'd prefer to have Loki loose his virginity with Thor when the two truly care for one another.

The Aesir Prince was confused by what Loki had meant. He'd come from a world that was dying, starved and poor. Should he not at least be happier here where he'd be treated well?

But that was also where Thor was wrong. Loptr knew Thor had been spoiled his entire life, looked after, looked up to and thought about. Women and men dreamt of being in his bed and dreamt to be the one's told they were to marry him. Thor had never known any different.

Loptr had known pain. Humiliation. Fright, and misery. But yet that was all he'd known. The minute he stepped into the Palace he could sense others fear for him and of him. The stares the giggles. This was all a mistake and he'd wait for the day Thor's precious world shattered into small pieces and he could escape it.

They turned slowly to face the guests who'd attended as cheers rose up and Odin tied a ribbon around their wrists, announcing them bound by spirit until the end of times. Lopt's eye drifted towards the Jotun party, the smile that pulled Beylistr's cheeks as he joined in the clapping.

When Thor began to step down the stairs, Loki was forced to follow, his stomach screaming at him to let out it's contents. Earlier Thor had only been a stubborn fool he was chosen to speak with. And now he was his royal husband, provider and supposed ally.

How worse could this day get he wondered. Once out of the hall, Thor turned to him to get his attention. “Come now Loki – the celebration feast. You are hungry aren't you? I had some Jotun delicacies brought to the table tonight so you'd feel some-what not entirely estranged.” he spoke. Loki attempted at a smile, but it was cold and more like a smirk.

“Plan on getting me drunk so you can have your way with me later Odinson?”

“What? No I only-”

“You're a fool if you think I'll let you climb over me, stinking of mead and sweat so easily.” he spat ripping his hands away from the pink one's of the Aesirs. Thor only sighed, forcing a cheery smile as people left the hall, urging them to the hall of feasting.

~ ~ ~

As music played Loki sat beside his new Husband looking at the decorations. There were banners that had been placed, and most of the colours were red, silver and gold. It was then he realized why he'd been dressed in those colours.

They were Thor's colours. He was owned. 

This only made Loki furious, his nails scraping the table as he ignored what went around him. Bey watched him a while, angered at Loptr's actions. He encouraged Thor to take him dancing, shooting a glare at Lopt that was all too familiar... It meant fake a smile and do as your told.

He followed Thor, and felt pinned when the brute placed a hand on his waist the other over his smaller hands.

“You are quite beautiful Loki. I had not expected it.”  
“I'm sure you expected a brutish, and warrior-like monster like my brother then?” he snapped, crimson eyes staring into the blue iris' of his husbands.

“Loki you twist what I mean. I wish you wouldn't. I only wish to make you happy,” he said giving the boy a twirl.

“You'll find it takes a lot to make me happy Odinson. I'm not easy to please nor will I be so pleasing to you. I hope you know I'll fight you tooth and nail the entire time we are married.”

But Thor only chuckled, perhaps in a hurt tone or a soft one. Lopt knew not which.

“Well. I guess I'll have to try a lot harder then...” he said picking him off the floor to kiss his cheek. 

Lopt felt repulsed, wishing to pull away however was wary Beylistr's eyes were on him. He grunted and looked away, anywhere but in the blue of that monsters eyes.

He felt sad every time he did so. They reminded him of Jotunhiem's warm days.

When the music stopped, and some mild cheering began, the Jotun Prince took long strides away from the aesir. He knew what this announcement was. Thor cast his eyes around the room then back to Loki holding out his hand. 

“Just trust me...” he said softly. Of course Loptr did not but what choice did the young Jotun have but to take his hand. Thor walked him away from the crowd, Loptr's head bowed in shame and fear the entire walk to their new shared chambers.

When Thor opened the doors, he lit a few candles. Loptr moved slowly into the room casting his eyes to see a flash of white fur over the bed. As bile grew in his throat and tears threatened to begin he strode slowly to the bed, removing the jewels and draping from his horns. 

Thor watched in silence as he also began to untie the thin sheet of fabric that hung over his hips.

“Stop.” he said making Loptr turn around slowly.

“Your a child I won't do this.” he said shaking his head with a smile. “I wouldn't. Couldn't do it.”

Loptr only watched as the Prince moved slowly to fill a glass with wine. His eyes grew dark watching the Aesir.

“Am I not appealing? Or does sleeping with the enemy bring hatred to your eyes GOLDEN one.” he spat removing his clothing anyway to move on the bed. Thor refused to turn as he took off his armor leaving only his trousers and sleeping shirt.

“Come one claim me you filthy wretch!” he added, eyes fearful when Thor did come foreward. The Aesir's eyes were only sad as he draped his red cloak over Loki's small naked form.

“Loki. I would not take this of you unless you wanted me to...” he added moving beside him. “Give me your wrist...” he said softly.

“Why.” Loki but back through gritted teeth.

“Trust me?” he asked softly.

Loki watched as the lights from the candles danced across the older Prince's eyes and face, his Golden hair looked soft, his shaven face giving him a baby-like appearance. Transfixed, Loptr moved his hand from under the cape giving it to Thor. 

Thor took his hand gently as if he were made of glass kissing the skin lightly before dragging a thin blade across it – dropping the blood on the white fur.

Loptr yanked his hand away, using his Seidr to heal himself.

“Why did you do that.”

“Well now they have proof...” he added moving away. “To make it look convincing I will have to sleep next to you.” he added. “But I won't touch you Loki.”

Loptr glared a moment before moving to a side, pushing himself under the covers. Thor did the same in silence, before shortly Loptr heard small snores. He glanced over to see the Golden curls that brushed over the Aesir's face, gripping the red cloak tight around his body.

“You weren't supposed to be kind...” he mumbled thinking aloud to himself as he watched the candles flicker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is written badly I'm so so so sorry xD But there's some fluff at the end. And some mean Loptr.

Lopt's eyes flew open at a soft knocking. He rose up, rubbing his red iris' to rid them of sleep. Hr was appalled as he remembered he was wearing nothing but Thor's cloak. As he thought of the Aeisr, the body stirred beside him, rising up. 

He watched as hie new husband moved from the bed to the door opening it slowly. Lopt attempted to hold back a grin at the look of disgust on his brothers face. “Bey...” he said softly as he came in.

“I'll go get dressed...” Thor mumbled heading into his bathing room and silently shutting the Golden door.

The Jotun stood taller without him in the room, walking forward to his younger brother and slowly lifted the sheets. Beylistr nodded, pleased with the splash of crimson on the bear pelt.

“Do you know if a Child has taken root?” he asked.

Loptr shook his head, embarrassed at the bluntness of the elders words. “I do not.” he said shakily.

“Mmm... Father will want to know soon.” he said back, petting his brothers hair. “I'll send a letter soon small one. You won't be forgotten.” he spoke softly, before leaving the room.

Behind the door, Thor had listened concerned for his new spouse's mental state. He was still a child being ripped from his home. It had never occurred to him till that moment spoken between brothers. Thoughts drifted to his younger brother, who was no older then 9. Baldr surely could be married off young, the Thunderer knowing he'd do the same as Loki's brothers were doing.

As he opened the door he smiled softly. “Would you like to take a ride with me this morning? Or I could show you around. Get used to things...” he said softly. The Jotun stared back shaking his head. “I told you your wooing would do nothing Aesir. Go prance around, enjoy that you've gotten a trophy. Boast about fucking into me, since people knowing you haven't would bring great dishonour on you,” he mocked bitterly.

Thor held out a hand, “Loki... I would do no such thing. You are not a trophy, and as I've stated before I only wish to make you happy, and keep you in comfort best I can. And I hope you can one day harbour feelings for me... Other then your bitterness and hate for me.” he spoke grabbing Mjolnir from the corner of the room. “I'll be in the sparring ring then.”

Loptr watched him go, groaning in frustration. He still hated the Aeisr, but all the storied of them being brutish and cruel were proving themselves wrong, making his mind question his father's tales and cautions.

He stood, letting the cape fall from his shoulders as he dressed himself. He'd again drooped gold chains around his horns, and wore a red skirt that had flown behind him. His hair was plated with Gold befitting a Queen as he moved through the halls.

It had been hours since his husband and him bickered, Loptr deciding it was best to go apologize. If he was to keep this treaty in good tidings and spirit he'd have to play the part that everything was fine in public. 

He was not sure exactly where this armoury and Sparring ring was but he assumed it was out in the court yards near the gardens he'd walked through with Thor the day prior. He'd always wished to see flowers and plants, and even though he held much distaste for much around here he'd admit they had been a glorious sight – the array of patterns and colours... Even the rose Thor had given him. 

He found Thor eventually, watching as he fought with another man, swinging that weapon of his, bringing it down on the shield. His eyes widened at the noise, the dust flying around the two warriors, only to have it end with the cheerfulness of Thor's laughter.

“That was good my friends! Just remember to hold the blade this way,” he said showing the man a proper way to hold the spear. He turned then, eyes landing on Loki.

The Jotun watched as he spoke softly, leaving the ring of people towards him.

“Prince Loki... I thought you'd be staying inside.” he said clearing his throat.

Loptr looked away a moment. “I came to apologize. You are my husband and I should be grateful for all you've given me.” he said lightly. “It was wrong of me your highness.”

“It's only Thor to you... And you are forgiven. I understand it must be hard to be thrown into a marriage, a new place, and new things. But your lack of trust in me is a bit concerning.” he said softly.

“Well,” he countered. “If you knew the tales they told our people you may find that my lack of trust is not so concerning..”

Thor smiled holding out his arm for Loki to take. “Well. Then let's talk today. Get to know me and in turn I will try to know you.”

~ ~ ~

The two spent a while talking, many of the Aesir that passed talking under their breaths as they passed. Loptr knew some were kind and others were painful things he need not hear.

“Loki?” he heard, turning his head. Thor was staring at him.

“You wouldn't answer me.”

“I apologize your h-- Thor.”

“It's fine,” he smiled, his charm warming Loki's heart slightly. It was a feeling he already hated. “I have something for you if you'll let me.” he asked.

Loki came forward, curiosity pulling him. Thor smiled and turned to open the large doors. Lopt's eyes grew large, and his mouth flew open at the sight, greedily walking into the room. It was full of books up the sky. 

“Mother told me you were quite the reader.”

“Thor, I couldn't,”

“Nonsense.” he spoke softly. “It's for you. A Gift... You may take any book you wish to read at any time.” he said coming to stand beside his husband, resting a hand on the youngsters shoulder. “Please – go take one.” he said.

Lopt took no moment to spare, hurrying over running a digit over the spines of the books. He glanced at all the titles, authors names...

“No one's ever been so kind to me.” he said looking behind him. “Thank you,” he said, almost regretting it at the look on Thor's face. He wanted to smack the smug grin off those lips as he came forward.

The Aesir grasped Lopt's neck gently pulling him forward, eyes locked on his blue lips. Lopt could tell he stammered because of the Jotun's reactions in the past.

“Thank you,” he said again in a whisper, leaning forward connecting their lips.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks surprisingly went well for the newlyweds. Loptr spent most of the time in the library, or speaking with Thor's friend Sif whom he'd taken a liking to.

Thor had kept up his promises, keeping his distance but remaining as giving and kind as he was when Lopt first met him. At times he was a child, making him cringe at the sight of him or the thoughts in that idiots mind, but slowly Loptr was beginning to take a liking to him.

But there were also days he stayed in their rooms, crying to himself silently missing his family. He'd gotten only two letters from his family, all wishing him love and hopes, telling him he could come home soon if he gave his Lord husband an heir, only making him cry harder knowing that would be a long way from now, or even never a possibility.

Some days Thor would see him weeping, staying beside him till the tears stopped. He'd be thankful for a while before getting annoyed and asking him to leave. As always – Thor would give a hurt smile and leave silently, abandoning Lopt again.

~ ~ ~

Lopt stayed on the balcony a few times, and this day was no different. He stood up and paced before getting dressed, leaning over the bannister watching the Aesir spar and then his crimson eyes would drift to the flowers, the petals off the orchids and cherry-blossoms blowing away in the wind.

Bored with no one to talk to, Loptr left the room, walking slowly to the Library. Usually he'd be there faster, wanting to look at all the bannisters and decorations that adorned the halls and golden pillars. The hallways were silent on his way, until hearing a few voices. He hid himself, turning around the hallway to peer at the owners of the whispers.

Two maids were talking and laughing. At him it seemed when he listened closer.

“Its no wonder there's no proclamation of an heir you know. He won't let Thor anywhere near him. He's practically begging Thor to divorce him and break the treaty.”

“Oh I know, and it's not like his appearance helps any either.”

“Aye, and those red eyes are enough to scare anyone. Perhaps his own children would even fear him.” they continued.

Lopt closed his eyes, turning away back to his rooms. Laufey would kill him if the contract of Peace was taken back, and there was no way a Prince of Jotunheim would be seen for mockery in the halls of Asgard. He'd gotten enough of that everywhere else.

If this was to be his home for many years, they'd start to treat him as equal to Thor, not his un-giving concubine.

~ ~ ~

Thor had spent most of the afternoon speaking with his friends, the other bit sparring with them. They laughed at jokes and downed some ale when he looked from his seat to see Loki in the balcony. He waved lightly at the Prince, saddened when he turned away, receding into the room.

“My Thor. Someone turning away from that smile of yours? This truly is news.” Fandral spoke up. Sif nudged the Prince with her elbow catching his attention.

“Is not all well with you and your spouse Thor?” she asked. Thor cast glances to the others, seeing they all wanted answers. He shrugged lightly with a sigh.

“I do not know friends. Every day it seems things are getting better before he shuts me out again. I've made romantic dinners, slayed animals for him, had fur coats made, and jewellery... But none seem to work. I've given him my heart, affections, and attention and yet they are all for nought.”

Sif spoke up. “Have you tried talking to him? You know not every woman wants beads and furs. Some enjoy the company their husbands can give them. Perhaps he wishes for someone to speak to. He does seem quite lonely at times.”

“Yes but that's Loki.”

“Says you,” she countered. “Thor... whether you care for Loki or not – another war cannot happen between our realms. He was married to you to keep Peace. So you must find a way to appeal to him. Become his friend before a lover.” she said.

~ ~ ~

Thor opened their bedroom doors after dinner, looking around for his Spouse. The room was dark, 'cept for a few lit candles in the room. He shut the Golden doors, locking them to save himself from any disturbances later, walking to his bed. He began to unbuckle the long red cape from his shoulders when he heard a voice.

“Here Thor,” Loptr said walking forward. “Let me help you.”

Thor dropped his hands, watching the Jotun come forth, slender fingers beginning to work on the buckles and pins of his armor. It was silent a few minutes, Thor's eyes trailing over Loki's bare chest when the younger spoke up.

“Thor what do you feel for me... Honestly.” he asked.

Thor cleared his throat. “Well, I have liked you since meeting you, and I've given you many things to show you my feelings..” Loki nodded slowly.

“Yes, you've done that,” he spoke. “But what of me specifically... Do you find me appalling? Or attractive...” he asked pulling the chest armor up and over Thor's thick head.

“Of course I find you attractive Loki. I also find you mind attractive. Everything about you I like.” he said wondering where these questions came from.

“Is this because I have not touched you? Because I promised not until you are ready...” he spoke moving some hair from the smallers face.

Lopt shook his head.

“No... It's... I heard some maids speaking today. Saying I'm appalling and you'll break the treaty if I do not soon give you a son.” he said looking at the floor.

Thor's eyes furrowed, lifting his chin to look at him. He leant down slowly, asking permission before pressing his lips softly against Loki's.

“I would not break that treaty because you will not let me lay with you. I care for you Loki, ignore what they say. You are a beauty from a broken world. They think desolation and ice, fear and monsters when they hear 'Jotun'... but do you know what I think of?” he asked holding Loki's hands.

Loptr shook his head slowly, raising a brow.

“I think of you. The way you sit reading a book, making faces while you read, and laughing at a funny part, or quiet when there's something saddening. The way you walk with all the Grace I could never possess. Your magic, and spells, the things you conjure. Your favourite foods. Your warm eyes. The lines over your body that attract me. Your wit and intelligence.” he said with a chuckle. “Should I go on?”

Lopt smiled lightly. “No.” 

After that, Thor paced to the bed, laying down for a nights rest. Loptr followed a while after, curling beside his Husband, pondering what he'd said.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Loptr got angry easily. It did not take Thor long to realize this. They had been speaking of their pasts when Thor spoke about the war, telling him his point of view, ignoring the fact Lopt was raised with an entirely different one.

“Is that what you think!? Odin GLORIFIED everything for you Thor, did he ever mention the slaughter of babes? How he pried them from their mother's breasts and slaughtered them?!”

“Have care how you speak of my father Loki! Your father was the one who started it, Who took my fathers eye in battle!”

“You blubbering Fool!” he countered, throwing a book with good aim at Thor's head. “I won't deny my father did those things, but don't you DARE pretend you Aesir did NOTHING of the wrong!” he added furious.

Thor came forward to try and calm him, only to be met with Loki's flying fists and kicks. “LOKI!” he said loudly pinning the others arms. “NO I won't let you win Thor!” he said kicking behind him. He caught Thor's foot tripping him as they both landed in a mess of limbs on the floor. 

Thor pinned Loki's hands above his head, using his legs to pin his to the floor. “Stop... Just stop fighting me and listen!” he asked.

Loki stilled after a moment. “Loki I apologize... I forget before I speak at times. I know we did wrong too... Please, forgive me.” he asked.  
Lopt's breaths were heavy, panting in anger and exhaustion from the fight. He stared up at Thor's blue eyes, the intensity of them belittling him. They were bright and dark in the centre, like the bifrost when you travelled through it. It was intoxicating.

He said nothing trying to move his legs slowly, heat pooling in his stomach. He parted his lips, staring up at Thor, his eyes on him and pinning him.

Lopt had no idea what these feelings were. For days and days he's hit himself over thinking he'd have to eventually let the Aesir crawl upon him.

He gently pushed his hips up against his husbands body. “Then come apologize to me,” he said a blush forming over his cheeks. Thor's eyes grew wide, and he looked as if he might say no. He parted his lips, bending down to claim Loki's mouth with his.


End file.
